Briarwood Mall
Briarwood Mall is a shopping mall in Ann Arbor, Michigan, United States. The mall's three anchor stores are Macy's, JCPenney, and Von Maur. Surrounded by office and other development, the mall anchors the southern Ann Arbor commercial area around Eisenhower Boulevard and I-94. It serves as the primary shopping mall for all of Washtenaw County. Simon Property Group currently manages and co-owns the mall (Simon owns 50%). Briarwood is considered a Class A mall property by developers based on its sales per square foot. Many restaurants, hotels and stores surround the mall. History Originally developed by developer A. Alfred Taubman, Briarwood opened on October 3, 1973. At the time, it was anchored by JCPenney and Sears, with Hudson's opening a year later. Lord & Taylor was later added as the mall's fourth anchor in 1980. The store closed in 1993 and became Jacobson's, which relocated from its flagship store in downtown Ann Arbor. After Jacobson's went out of business in 2002, its location became the first Von Maur store in the state of Michigan in September 2003. Taubman's shopping center interests became a publicly traded real estate investment trust, Taubman Centers, in 1992. In 1998 Taubman Centers simplified its corporate structure and turned over full ownership to its financial partner, the GM Pension Trusts. ]] Jacobson's would close in 2002 after the chain declared bankruptcy. The mall received a major renovation the following year. Taubman continued to manage the mall until 2004, when The Mills Corporation became 50 percent owner and manager. In 2007, Simon Properties gained control of the Mills. It is Simon's very first managed property in the state of Michigan. Briarwood Mall was to a movie theater at its grand opening, originally run as "United Artists Briarwood." After the closure of many of United Artists' theaters in the late 1990s, the theater was operated as "Madstone Theater of Ann Arbor", "Village 7 Theaters", and "Movies at Briarwood." The theater was later reduced to four screens, as the other three screens were taken over by a new Pottery Barn. ]] The theaters closed again in 2010, with an MC Sports replacing them. In 2012, Hilton Garden Inn and Towneplace Suites By Marriott opened outside the mall. Briarwood received a major renovation in 2013 with new flooring, new lighting and redesigned mall entrances. Renovations also included the addition of a skating rink, LED lighting, and improved mall seating and bathrooms. In August 2014, Forever 21 opened a newer, larger store in the JCPenney wing, replacing space that was formerly occupied by Payless ShoeSource, Zales Jewelers, GameStop, Icing by Claire's, a salon, and a vacant Arby's. ]] In 2015, Sears Holdings spun off 235 of its properties, including the Sears at Briarwood Mall, into Seritage Growth Properties. MC Sports closed in 2017 and Colby Bounce opened in its place. On October 15, 2018, Sears announced that its Briarwood location would close after filing for Chapter 11 bankruptcy. Anchors * Von Maur * JCPenney * Macy's Former * Sears * Lord & Taylor * Jacobson's See also * Waters Place Shopping Center Gallery Videos File:Sears at Briarwood Mall - It's Closing! Sears Tour, Ann Arbor, MI|Sears Closing Tour File:Montgomery Hydraulic Elevator @ Von Maur - Briarwood Mall - Ann Arbor, MI|The Von Maur Elevator File:Vintage Montgomery Hydraulic Elevator @ JCPenney - Briarwood Mall - Ann Arbor, MI|The JCPenney Elevator File:Otis Hydraulic Elevator (mod. by KONE) @ Macy's - Briarwood Mall - Ann Arbor, MI|The Macy's Elevator Category:Malls in Michigan Category:Shopping Malls Category:Malls in the United States Category:Single-Level Malls Category:Malls with Multi-Level Stores Category:Simon Property Group Malls Category:Malls that opened in 1973 Category:Former Taubman Malls Category:Former Mills Malls Category:1973 Category:Former Sears-anchored Malls Category:JCPenney-anchored Malls Category:Former Lord & Taylor-anchored Malls Category:Macy's-anchored Malls Category:Von Maur-anchored Malls Category:Former Jacobson's-anchored Malls